


Abalam

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Sorry I broke your nose in a mosh pit' prompt!  For <a href="http://crazybee.tumblr.com">crazybee</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Abalam

"Enjoy your weekend honey!"

"I will Mum!" Marcus says with a cheeky smile. Each time he goes away his Mum acts like he's fifteen again. _Do you have your sleeping bag? Have you got sunscreen? Make sure you eat properly!_

Marcus is off to the Roskilde festival for a few days, he's meeting up with friends once he gets there; he grew up with all of them. In fact everyone in his life he's known forever, not that they're not lovely people but it would be nice to meet someone new. That's why this weekend is going to be so good. A chance to kick back, listen to some epic bands, not worry about work for a while and meet some new people.

As Marcus wanders down to the train station with his giant rucksack, Volbeat playing loudly on his phone, he has no idea what this weekend has in store for him.

*****

Kevin's strolling home from work, earphones in, music blaring. His hearing could probably do with a break as he spends all day working in a noisy metal factory but he loves his music and he's so happy that his hometown has a music festival each year.

Because he lives so close he misses out on the experience of actually camping. Well, he could camp but none of his friends would bother joining him so it's not really the same.

"How was your day my angel?"

"Same as usual" Kevin sighs. He's not unhappy with his job but this is not quite how he pictured his life. He's living with his Mum, in the same place that he was born, with no-one special in his life. He's got friends and his family but it would be nice to have someone to curl up with at night, wake up with in the morning.

"At least I've got a few days off" he adds trying to cheer himself up. 

*****

Marcus and his friends are finally on a train to Malmö, they'll have to change a couple more times after that but at least they've got a few hours to sit and relax before that. He's not had a chance to catch up with them for a while, between working shifts at the prison and training with his ice hockey team he doesn't really get a chance to see that much of his friends.

"So are you seeing anyone?" Patrik asks, he knows the answer but he asks anyway.

"No, I'm still waiting to meet someone who doesn't already know me! Or remember the time I wrote off Dad's car when an elk ran in front of it!" Marcus says, it wasn't too bad an accident and he was fine but everyone still talks about it as though it was yesterday.

"You never know what'll happen this weekend!" Gustaf mocks, "you might find the man of your dreams!"

*****

Kevin and his friends are sitting on the grass drinking their beer enjoying the good weather. They're all chatting and making out with their girlfriends and he's feels like a stranger peering in a window, he's trying not to watch them but it's awkward.

"You know there's this cute guy at work I could set you up with!" his friend Stefan says with a smirk.

"Kevin watches far too many romantic movies! He's waiting for true love!" his friend Ebbe cuts in, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Leave him alone! There's nothing wrong with wanting something to be nice!" Ebbe's girlfriend Karina says, she's playfully shoving Ebbe and before Kevin can even say anything they're kissing and wrestling.

"So what do you want to see next?" Kevin asks his friends, he can't take much more of watching them play happy couples.

"I want to see Shadow Shadow" Karina says and Ebbe nods in agreement.

"I want to see Interpol" Stefan says and his girlfriend Signe cheers.

"So it's just me that wants to see Hexis" Kevin says, "I'll go see them myself" he mutters under his breath.

They all go their separate ways and Kevin ends up fighting his way through the crowd so that he can get a good spot close to the front.

*****

Marcus is waiting for his friends, Patrik was meant to be getting the beer, but that was over half an hour ago and Gustaf was just behind him but now he's nowhere to be seen. Now that Hexis are on the crowd is thick and there's a mosh pit forming so he probably won't see either of them until later.

Kevin throws himself into the mosh pit, it's always been a good way to blow off some steam and he's flailing violently to the music as others push and shove around him.

There are people swarming all around Marcus pushing and shoving but it's fun. Right up until someone's elbow cracks him right on the nose. There's blood gushing everywhere. He can barely see. He's surrounded by people. Surrounded by noise. Hands are grabbing at him. Someone's screaming. It's taking every ounce of strength to stay upright.

Marcus feels someone put their arm around him, holding him up. When the song ends they're dragging him out of the crowd, he can feel the crowd thin around him until he's stumbling, falling to the ground, disorientated and in pain.

"Can you tell me your name?" says a soft voice. It's Danish but Marcus understands enough. When he doesn't answer they repeat the question.

"Marcus" he says and his voice sounds weird and distant.

"I'm Kevin and I'm really sorry, it was an accident" Kevin says and he really does sound sorry. "It looks like it might be broken" and even though Marcus doesn't like the sound of that there's something calming about his voice. Even though Marcus is in pain now Kevin's voice makes him feel like it will all be ok soon.

"You're lucky that I do the first aid at work!" Kevin says reassuringly, he's slowly wiping off the blood as Marcus tries not to wince, "but we're going to have to go to the hospital" and with that he's helping Marcus to his feet and leading him to his car.

As they walk Marcus clings to Kevin, he can barely see where they are going or what his attacker and rescuer looks like. Once they're at the car Kevin gets more first aid supplies from the boot of the car and gives Marcus fresh gauze to press over his nose. Kevin does his seatbelt for him and tells him to keep his head tipped forward.

"I thought you were meant to keep your head back" Marcus says very slowly, trying to make each word clear and is told:

"Swallowing your own blood won't do you any good! Just keep your head forward ok. We'll be there soon, the hospital's not far" in a very comforting tone of voice. Marcus wants to be angry with him but he sounds so sorry and he's doing everything he can to make it better.

Surely enough they're at the hospital in less than ten minutes and Kevin does most of the talking since Marcus sounds like he has the worst cold in the history of all mankind. They're told to wait and given a long form for Marcus to fill in. Kevin offers to help with the form once he's lead him to a seat.

Most of the questions are easy, name, address, date of birth, allergies; nothing too bad. Occupation "prison guard" gets a funny sound from Kevin and even though he's still blurry Marcus feels like he's judging him.

"I would never have guessed" Kevin says and it sounds seductive in Marcus' mind. Kevin goes to return the blood-stained form to the nurse and when he comes back he makes a point of asking a lot of questions, which can be easily answered with just a few words, to pass the time and keep Marcus' mind off of the injury.

"So do you look after the serial killers?" Kevin asks and Marcus can hear the morbid fascination in his voice. Marcus sighs, which sounds awful with his broken nose. He's used to all the questions but it's not really interesting to him anymore, it's not like he can give out any more information than people could find out themselves on the internet.

They end up chatting about ice hockey, Marcus telling Kevin all about his team's victories over the last few years. It's not a professional team but they're quite good and they train most days of the week, shifts permitting. He's been their goalie since he was old enough to hold a hockey stick.

Kevin's got his hand on Marcus' thigh, his fingers strumming along to a song only he hears, the repetitive pattern a welcome distraction. He's telling Marcus all about his friends and how they're always with their girlfriends.

"I know the feeling" Marcus says "this is the first chance I've had to catch up with my friends in ages, between work and ice hockey I don't really get to see them much" he muses.

"So you don't have a girlfriend?" Kevin says, and his tone of voice is not at all subtle about why he's asking.

"No" Marcus says without elaborating.

"Boyfriend?" Kevin asks in a way that leaves no doubt about his sexuality.

"No" Marcus automatically smiles at the fact that Kevin appears to be flirting with him, even while he's covered in blood, but the pain puts an end to the smiling. It's been such a long time since anyone has seriously flirted with him. There are so few other gay men at home that he's used to straight guys 'joking' with him. He'd completely forgotten what it feels like to have someone who is interested in you.

Marcus is startled out of his thoughts about Kevin by the nurse calling out for him.

"I'll wait here for you" Kevin says and it's somehow touching, Marcus hasn't had anyone take care of him in a long while.

*****

"What have we here?" the doctor asks, her voice is somewhat amused, she must be busy this weekend with the festival.

"Uh, got elbowed in the face in a mosh pit…" Marcus says getting quieter and quieter. It seems silly when he says it out loud.

"At least your boyfriend seems to be taking good care of you" she says cheekily.

"He's not my boyfriend" Marcus says and the doctor makes a 'huh' noise, "actually he's the one that did this to me. By accident" he adds quickly.

"This is going to hurt, do you want your not-boyfriend to hold your hand?" she asks teasingly.

"I'll be ok" Marcus says but before he can even take a breath there's a stab of pain as the doctor snaps his nose back in place. She goes to get the paperwork to discharge him and leaves him resting.

Once the pain subsides Marcus realises he can see clearly again. He's just sitting alone when a short blond man peeks around the curtain. He's ridiculously pretty and has a spark of mischief in his eyes. There's a large tattoo on his forearm and the top of a large chest tattoo is showing where his sunglasses are pulling his t-shirt down. Everything about him is intriguing and the second he speaks the pieces all click together.

"Hey! All fixed?" Kevin says chirpily. Marcus should be really angry at Kevin but now he's seen how lovely he is he can't find it in his heart to be mad at him.

Kevin sits down on the bed next to Marcus and takes his hand, "is there anything else I can do to make this up to you?" The way Kevin says it is unmistakable, every word dripping with sex, big blue eyes almost black with lust.

The doctor comes back and looks at Marcus and Kevin sitting on the bed with a knowing look. One that says _not your boyfriend, eh? **Not yet**_.

"You're free to go, but you might want to see your own doctor when you get home" she says.

*****

Kevin's driving, he's taking Marcus back to his house. The idea of warm food and proper bed for the night, he couldn't refuse. In fact even without either of those things Marcus still wouldn't have refused a chance to stay the night.

There's very little food and Kevin ends up ordering pizza. It's late when the pizza finally arrives and they end up eating pizza in Kevin's bed, some cheesy comedy movie playing quietly on the tv. They're both snuggled up under the duvet in just their boxers and t-shirts. It seems strangely too familiar and yet it feels so right, he's treating Kevin like he's already his boyfriend when he's pretty much a stranger.

The pizza's gone and the movie credits are slowly running up the screen. Neither of them had really watched the movie, they'd spent the whole time chatting away since the broken nose isn't hampering the conversation as much now.

Marcus takes his chance and leans in slowly to kiss Kevin, half expecting him to push him away, but he returns the kiss very tenderly. Kevin starts to kiss his way down Marcus' neck and then helps him out of his t-shirt before getting rid of his own.

Marcus knows that he's just staring at him but it's such an impressive sight, the black lines of his tattoo standing out against such pale skin. Kevin's staring back but he's focussed on the bulge in Marcus' boxers.

"I did say I'd have to find a way to make this up to you" Kevin says with a wicked grin.

Kevin licks his lips before pulling down Marcus' boxers. There's a look of delight on his face as he eyes up his long thick cock and then he's greedily sucking away, taking the whole length into his mouth and Marcus just can't believe how lucky he is. It's not long before he's coming as Kevin moans around him.

Kevin carefully curls in next to him as he's coming down from the rush of orgasm and drifting off to sleep.

*****

Kevin's driving, taking Marcus back to his friends, they hadn't really noticed that he wasn't about. They had assumed that he'd got lucky rather than got injured.

Gustaf's waiting at the entrance to the campsite for him. Kevin says goodbye and goes off to find his friends.

"He was cute" Gustaf says while nudging Marcus. "Did you get his number?" he asks teasingly.

"No, he's the one that did this to me!" Marcus says jokingly but actually he hadn't even thought of asking for his number. Marcus could actually slap himself for letting him get away.

*****

Marcus spends the next two days trying to scan the crowds looking for Kevin but he doesn't spot him. His friends catch on pretty quick and start teasing him about _the one that got away_. He's actually disappointed that he didn't get his number but he assumes Kevin thought of it as just a one night stand.

Before he knows it he's home again, back in the familiar routine of work and training. He occasionally thinks of Kevin, but eventually the memory fades and it becomes nothing more than a funny story told in the pub about how he broke his nose in a mosh pit.

*****

Marcus is two hours into a twelve hour shift, watching the cctv monitors idly. Although they spend a lot of time complaining that the job is boring, when something actually happens they all wish that it hadn't.

His radio squawks "Ericsson, there's a visitor for you". Marcus is confused at first visiting time, for the prisoners, isn't for another couple of hours. They're not allowed their mobile phones while they're on duty but if someone needs him urgently they can call the office and they'll pass on a message. So what could have happened that someone actually had to show up here, rather than calling?

"I'll be down on my break" Marcus says although he's dying to know who it is. If it was an emergency the office would have said, so they'll just have to wait another hour. It feels like the longest hour of his life. Even waiting to get seen at the hospital didn't feel like too long, although he did have someone to pass the time with.

Running down the corridor to the main entrance, Marcus is filled with a strange sense of excitement, like a kid before a birthday party. The absolute last person he expects to see is Kevin.

Marcus wants to ask a lot of questions but work isn't really the place for any of it. So he says 'hi' and leads Kevin out of the prison to where his car is parked.

"How did you find me?" Marcus asks. He's torn between being excited and nervous. He wanted to see Kevin again but there was no way to find him, he didn't even know his surname.

"At the hospital you told me you were a prison guard, in Kumla, and there's only one prison in Kumla so…" Kevin trails off awkwardly. He's not sure what he was expecting Marcus to say, he knows it's odd just to show up here like this but he hasn't been able to put him out of his mind for the last few months. Kevin had even tried getting the hospital to give him the information about him but they wouldn't because of confidentiality. So when he'd got a week off work he'd booked the train and decided to come to Kumla himself. Even if he couldn't find Marcus at least he'd have been able to close the door on it all, but now he's here he's not really sure if that was a good idea.

"I'm staying in the youth hostel, would you meet me tonight?" Kevin asks and his big blue eyes are pleading with him to say yes.

"I finish at eight" Marcus says and he arranges to pick Kevin up from the hostel.

The rest of the shift is almost intolerable for Marcus, partly because he's so anxious to see Kevin again and partly because his colleagues are being amazingly childish and winding him up about having a date. He knows it's such a rare occurrence for him to have a date that it's only natural people will want to annoy him about it. Finally the end of his shift comes around and he's never moved so quickly in his life, he's home and showered and ready to go out in less than fifteen minutes.

*****

"Your nose healed well" Kevin says cheekily as he gets in the car.

He subconsciously rubs his nose, it had been one of the few reminders he actually had of Kevin and as it had healed the memories had faded.

"Is that a new tattoo?" Marcus asks nodding across to it. Kevin talks about what it means and how long it took and Marcus wants to reach out and touch it but he needs to focus on driving. It's a short car ride and once they get there Marcus awkwardly shows Kevin around his house.

The last thing he shows him is the bedroom but it's not deliberate. When he realises what he's done he blushes crimson but Kevin takes all of the awkwardness away by kissing him. It's only a short stumble to the bed and they're frantically grabbing at each other, clothing ending up in messy piles on the floor until they're naked together in bed.

As they're writhing about on the bed Kevin asks "do you have…" and he doesn't need to even finish the sentence as Marcus moves to find a box under the bed that contains lube and condoms. When he looks back up at the bed Kevin's lying face down with his thighs spread, his ass pushed up in the air. He looks so perfect waiting to be filled.

Marcus makes quick work of opening him up, tongue and fingers filling him until he's stretched and ready. As he tears the condom packet open Kevin's begging to be fucked but Marcus doesn't want it like this, he wants to see him. He rolls Kevin over and hoists a leg over his shoulder before thrusting in all the way causing Kevin to gasp. It takes all of Marcus' self control not to just to thrust wildly, seeking his own release. He slowly rocks his hips, angling them so that it's not long until Kevin is pleading with him, so full that he could almost come without being touched. Kevin's arching his back to get him deeper still and Marcus wraps a hand around his cock. It only takes a few strokes and he's coming, screaming and moaning, and the shockwaves of his orgasm trigger Marcus'.

They lie together for the longest time until they finally fall asleep. Marcus' alarm wakes them the next morning and although he'd like to call in sick because everyone knew he had a date he'd probably not get away with it.

For the next few days all Marcus does is sleep, work and come home to Kevin. He's never had so much sex in his life and it's nice not to come home to an empty house but the end of the holiday is coming and he's not sure what's going to happen after that.

Marcus might not know what the future will hold for them, but at least he got his number this time.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)
> 
> *also all names of friends borrowed from Scandinavian films/actors :) *and the title is the name of a Hexis song...


End file.
